


A Matter of Taste

by RoNask



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Clarice needs advice on which dress to wear.





	A Matter of Taste

“Come in”  
Bedelia entered the dressing room to find Clarice Starling wearing nothing more than her panties and her bra.  
“I can’t choose.” Starling confessed. “I never thought I’d be this girl, but I can’t choose.”  
Bedelia smiled a little. “I like how you look now.”  
The brunette blushed. “Thank you, Doctor. But I believe the public will be a little scandalized.”  
Starling turned to face the mirror. “I need to decide, we have to be ready at eight.”  
“It’s four p.m.”  
“Not enough time.”  
“What is the matter?”  
“I like both.”  
“Let me see them on you.”  
The first dress was a long green one, elegant and would look wonderful with the right hairstyle. The second one was a blue one, shorter on the front and longer on the back; to Bedelia’s mind there was no doubt, but she could see why Clarice was conflicted.  
“The first is elegant, the second makes me feel sexy.” Starling explained.  
“The second is elegant too, it’s merely a posture matter.” said Bedelia approaching the woman dressed in blue. “It holds your body on the right places” the blonde pointed out, allowing herself to look down the brunette cleavage to make her point clear. “And it is a compliment to your legs.”  
Starling blushed again. “Thank you, Doctor.” she looked up to Bedelia and gave her a small smile. “It’s a shame we will not be able to scandalize the audience.”  
“I believe that can be arranged” Bedelia smiled back, she gave another step ahead, trapping Starling.  
They were too close.  
“How?” Starling teased.  
Bedelia answered the girl with a deep kiss, a hand on the side of the young woman’s face. Starling’s hand pulled the blonde closer by the waist.  
Du Maurier broke the kiss. “You feel a bit tense.”  
“Time.” the brunette explained. “I was taking too long to choose, I was… Distracted.”  
“With…?” the psychiatrist pressed, her hand running down Starling’s neck.  
“Thoughts. The dress made me feel… Playful.” confessed the young woman. She moved her hands to Bedelia’s front trying to open the blonde’s blouse. “You’re overdressed.”  
Du Maurier caught her hands and smiled playfully. “We don’t have the time”  
Bedelia kissed Clarice. One of her hands started pulling the zipper of the dress down, it slipped all the way down Starling’s body to the floor.  
The psychiatrist was satisfied that Starling had to wear it without her bra on. Now she had the eager young woman wearing only her panties. Bedelia moved her hand down to cover Clarice’s right breast, teasing it gently. The brunette let out a sigh.  
“You’ll have to be quiet dear, the boutique is full, not deaf.” Du Maurier whispered, the sigh worked was as reminder about how Starling could moan a little loud.  
Starling smiled. “I thought we were here for the scandal.”  
“It’ll have to wait for now.”  
The young woman bit her lip as she felt the blonde’s hand moving up her thigh from the inside, she gasped when Bedelia’s hand went under her panties.  
“You got really distracted.” Du Maurier observed as she explore the other woman’s wetness.  
“I’ll tell you later” Starling whispered.  
“Or you can tell me now.” the doctor replied, pressing against Clarice.  
“I was wondering if you’d like the dress too… You know, I was jealous at first, about you and him, but I was also curious.”  
“I separate my men from my women.” Du Maurier pointed out, her fingers moving on Clarice’s fold not penetrating her yet. “And I do hold a special fondness for the women.”  
“Have you been thinking about fucking me, Doctor?”  
Starling was silenced by her own gasp as Bedelia inserted two fingers inside of her.  
“I wondered just how much it would cost me.” Du Maurier confessed. “Such a pretty little bird, so fierceful, so eager.” Bedelia’s fingers started thrusting slowly. “But he had this thing for you, even if you were too young to notice while he was too stubborn to admit.”  
“What did you do?” Clarice whispered.  
“I decided Hannibal Lecter would not rule me, it didn’t matter how charming he could be, or how threatening.” Du Maurier pulled the woman’s panties down, kneeling in the process. “You don’t seem bothered.”  
“I’m not.” Clarice confessed.  
The doctor smiled.   
Next thing Starling knew she had to bite her hand to keep herself from making a sound.  
Du Maurier was hitting just the right places with her tongue and her hand found the middle of Clarice’s thighs, the blonde’s fingers coming to play along.  
Starling was happy to have her back against the mirror because she believed her legs could fail her, and as she came in the doctor’s mouth she felt glad she didn’t trust them.  
Clarice was panting hard as Du Maurier got up and stole a small kiss. “Get dressed, dear, we need to go.”  
Bedelia left the dressing room walking in her usual I-own-the-world walk.


End file.
